1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airports. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aircraft passenger boarding bridges.
2. General Background of the Invention
Aircraft passenger boarding bridges usually are usable with jets or small commuter planes, but normally a single aircraft passenger boarding bridge cannot work with both a jet and a small commuter plane. In fact, the inventors believe that currently there are no passenger boarding bridges to allow passengers to board or de-board small commuter planes directly from a passenger terminal instead, passengers must enter and exit small commuter planes via stairs on the runway.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,908; 3,110,048; 3,683,440; 4,490,869; 5,004,188; 5,184,366; 5,226,204; and 5,267,368.